


Always More and Never less

by wanderlustlover



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for for E/C from "Let's Get Gay Married!" comment fic meme. Set in The Lifetime's Prelude Universe, where none of the other Cullen's were made and the twenties went very, very differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always More and Never less

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephmuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephmuji/gifts).



> Prompt: Edward/Carlisle; Edward proposes to Carlisle  
> Author: wanderlustlover  
> Recipient: idylchild   
> Summary: A request for for E/C from "Let's Get Gay Married!" comment fic meme  
> Spoilers: None really. Could fit in LP or BB or anything Not!Canon.   
> Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Edward belongs to me. Because I have far more mercy on him (and those he loves) than she ever did.

Carlisle looked up from the file in his lap, his face only deepening the expression of preplexed refrain it had once been at the medical quandry in question.    
  
Edward stared at him, jaw still resting on the heel of his hand, proped up by his elbow, where he was laying on the carpet in their livingroom. For all appearance like an idolent, dishevled child who'd already forgotten the existence of the book barely a foot beneath his face.   
  
Except for the very steady, very focused gold eyes.    
There was so very little of childhood left there.    
  
"You're supposed to say yes here," Edward added.    
  
"You're-" Carlisle closed the file.    
  
"Yes-"    
  
"-While on the floor-"    
  
"Yes."    
  
"-Without any leadup or bravado whatsoever?"    
  
Edward nearly smirked. The smallest movement at the the very edge of his lips. "Surprise?"    
  
"After seventy-six years?"    
  
Edward let his hands drop, elbows sliding outward with emense grace, even in completely not paying attention to it. Until his chin rested on the back of his hands above the carpet. He smiled that absolutely normal, small curve of a smile he always did at home.   
  
"Marry me. Spend the next seventy-six as my husband. The next seventy-six hundred. Seventy-six Thousand. The way we are right now. The way it was two minutes ago. Normal. Everyday. Miraculous. Perfect. Forever."    
  
"I thought I already gave you 'Forever,'" Carlisle said shaking his head, but he was beginning to smile too. Incredulously. Impossibly.    
  
Edward pushed himself up from the floor, crossing the room in a second rather than several. Pulling Carlisle's hands from the file, as he sat down on the arm of the chair, settling his knee between Carlisles, as he leaned down, "You never were good at saying no to me."    
  
Carlisle reached up, brushing the copper hair back from the edge of his cheek, as he leaned up into the face there had never once and even not didn't exist the even doubtful though wouldn't be here every moment. "I may never be."    
  
Edward shifted in closer, half of his weight ending up in Carlisle's lap. The manila folder crying out in a forgotten rebellion between them. His mouth hovered only a fraction of space from kissing Carlisle, "Then, say yes, again."    
  
"Yes." Carlisle said, digging his fingers into the hair he toyed with to pull the boy closer again. "Yes." Claiming his mouth, claiming everything. A current of gold and fire and light. The way he always had with Edward, the way time kept giving him everything again. Always more. Always more and never less. Forever.


End file.
